The Internet provides a communication channel for flexible communication connections among various computing devices connected to it. For example, web browsers running in computing devices may access web servers via standardized communication protocols, such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), etc.
For security reasons, reliability reasons, and/or other reasons, certain computers are interconnected via propriety networks and/or dedicated network connections. For example, certain computers configured with high security considerations may be connected via dedicated network connections. For example, financial transaction card originated messages transmitted in accordance with ISO 8583 are generally propagated in secure networks.
Combining existing propriety networks and/or dedicated network connections with open connections offered by the Internet may offer advantages in some instances.